In the food service industry, it may be desirable to display several pies or other food items (and non-food items) on a counter or store them in a refrigerator/freezer. However, counter space and storage space within a refrigerator or freezer are often limited. Pie stands and racks are available for use, but those stands and racks are too large and bulky to offer any space-saving benefits. Furthermore, those pie stands and racks usually are not adjustable and can only accommodate a predetermined size of pies or other food dishes.